Memories
by RedVampyre
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Artemis thought after Zoes death? Well, this is what I think. The stories better than the summary Please review.
1. First Meeting

As Zoë lay still in my arms, for the first time in almost two thousand years, I thought about the first time I had met her. She had seemed so small and fragile back then, nothing like the girl she was now. Or had been. I had never really imagined the hunt without Zoë. Her black hair was draped over my knee and all of a sudden a flashback hit me.

Flashback:

It was a cold night and the moon was covered by dark clouds. I sat with my back leaning against a large oak tree. An owl hooted somewhere in the distance and a crow landed on my shoulder. Then I heard an odd sound, I stood up and walked slowly toward the noise. Then I realized the sound was sobbing. I saw a dark figure sitting beside the small pond. I walked over and sat beside her. The girl turned her head and I saw she had a slightly tanned face and framed by black hair. Her eyes were deep brown and had purple shadows under them, as if she hadn't slept in days. I could tell something terrible had happened to her.

"I am Artemis, Goddess of the moon and the hunt. And who are you, young maiden?"

"Z-Zoë Nightshade," she stammered.

"And what has happened to you, Zoë?"

"I am, well, was, a Hesperid, but I have been disowned by my family for helping a hero. I have sworn never to speak his name again, he did not even mention that I had helped him. Now I have no home and no family, I have nothing," She did not have to speak his name for me to know who the hero was. Hercules had never cared for anyone but himself.

"Well, Zoë, I have an offer. Would you like to join the hunt? You would have a home and a family with us. Would you like that?"

"That would be nice. What do I have to do?"

"Just recite the oath, and if I accept it you will be a hunter. Just say this….."

End of flashback

Almost in tears, I blow the silver smoke that had escaped from Zoë's lips into the sky. Annabeth, the girl I had been held captive with, gasped as a new constellation appeared in the sky.

"Let the world honour you, my huntress. Live forever in the stars." I said.

As I flew to Olympus for the winter council, I looked up at Zoë's constellation. It was brighter than all the others. I needed a new lieutenant now, and I knew who would be best for the job. None of my current hunters, but a new one. Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. My half sister. She was a punk, but I could change that. She was brave, a good fighter and most importantly, she was loyal. A perfect hunter.

As I landed, Apollo ran up to me.

"Sis, you're back. Time for a haiku," he said

" _Such a brave-"_

"Apollo, I do not have time for you're haikus. Where is father?" I asked. I didn't mean to sound so harsh, but I needed to inform Zeus immediately about what had happened on Mount Tamalpais.

"Everyone's getting ready for the council. You'll have to talk to him afterwards." he said. I looked at the large clock above the door to the throne room. One minute until the winter solstice.

"We must hurry. Apollo, come." And with that we both walked into the throne room and sat down on the stroke of midnight. The winter council had begun.


	2. Responsibilities

As Thalia accepted her place as lieutenant, I suddenly remembered when Zoë had taken on the job. This was something else I had never really thought about for a few millennia.

Flashback:

We all sat around the fire. Everyone's expressions were shocked, sad and slightly angry. Everyone but Zoë and I had that look on our faces.

"Well, girls. We have suffered a great loss today. Lira was a wonderful hunter, a fabulous lieutenant, and we will all miss her. That man will be no use for her, but she had to follow her heart, a good quality, if used properly. Would anyone like to comment?" A small girl named Lucia stood up.

"Lady Artemis speaks the truth, and I am sure we all think that. Lira was the first hunter I met when I first took my oath and she made a great impression on me. She will be on all of our hearts forever." She sat down, tears welling up in her intense blue eyes. Lira and Lucia had been great friends and I know Lucia was devastated by her departure. A few others stood up and gave speeches similar to little Lucia's. Suddenly Zoë stood and turned toward the trees. A few stunned girls stared at her.

"Draw your bows, hunters. Something terrible is in the woods." I stood and walked toward her. Sure enough, a strange scent lingered in the trees. A few newer hunters stood looking at us, wondering if they should follow Zoë's orders.

"She is right. Drew your bows and we will advance." I turned and saw the girls were ready. Together we walked into the dense forest.

When we arrived back at camp after chasing down a Hydra, I stood and cleared my throat.

"Hunters, I have an announcement. I have thought about Zoë's interruption this evening and I have decided that," I paused to study the girls faces. Most were anxious, waiting to hear my decision. "Zoë will replace Lira as lieutenant!" Zoë looked shocked, as did many others. One girl, Claire, stood. She was angry.

"Yes, Claire, do you have a comment?" I asked politely.

"Yes, Lady Artemis, I do. Why is that-that AMATURE the lieutenant. I have been here for _five hundred_ years, she has been here for _two_. Why choose her?"

"Because she shows potential. Unlike you, Claire. Her behaviour at the bonfire was a perfect example of what a lieutenant should do. Stand, Zoë Nightshade," She stood, and I walked toward her. "You are my chief huntress now. You must do your best, and try to please me." She smiled and sat down beside me in the lieutenant's chair. I smiled down at her and she smiled back. Her adventures had just begun.

Flashback ends:

I sat down on my throne and smiled to myself. I looked down at my arm were Atlas had given me light, silvery scar. It would soon fade, but for now it was a horrible reminder of the terrible night my best hunter had died. Then I realized something. I hadn't just lost my best hunter, I'd lost my best friend.


	3. HalfBlood Hill

As I walked into Camp Half-Blood with Thalia at my side, three of my Hunters, Lucia, Simone and Celeste, ran up to me.

"Welcome back, my Lady. Where are Zoë and Bianca? And who is this?" Celeste said.

"This is Thalia Grace. And Zoë and Bianca are not coming back. But we shall talk later. I must see my Hunters and break the news."

I walked to my cabin. A small girl, barely eight years old, was at the window. She waved and shouted to the rest of the girls. I suddenly remembered Zoë's first time at camp. It had been a great time.

Flashback:

Zoe and I walked side by side through the forest. We were sure something was lurking in the woods and we needed to make sure it was safe to advance. Suddenly, a dark silhouette stepped out from behind the tree Zoë was walking up to. She yelped and jumped back. She caught her foot on a tree root and I grabbed her before she hit the ground. She hurriedly thanked me and drew her bow.

"Whoa there, lady. I ain't no enemy o' yours. Put your bow down and tell me your

name, beautiful." The voice was hoarse and out of breath. The man stepped forward and touched Zoë's face. She slapped it away and kicked the mans shin. He screamed in pain.

"I am Zoë Nightshade and I am a Hunter of Artemis. Try to do anything like that again and you will suffer great pain!"

"Zoë, leave this to me. Go get the girls and tell them we can advance, we just have a small problem to deal with." Zoë nodded and ran off to our makeshift camp. I turned to the man.

"Well, your name?" I asked.

"Simon Gates, son of Apollo, making me your nephew. So, Auntie Artemis, how are you?"

"I am perfectly fine, Simon Gates, and I would just like to make one thing clear. If you try to-"

"Sis, is that you? Ah, I see you've met my son. What do ya think of him?" Apollo walked up to me and gave me a hug. I pushed him away.

"I think he's deceitful and big-headed, just like you!" I pushed my brother out of the way and stormed toward camp.

"Hunters. We are going to Camp Half-Blood now. Gather your things and follow me." The girls grabbed their backpacks and ran after me.

We walked into camp. Chiron stood at the big house waiting for us.

"Artemis, lovely to see you. And this must be your new lieutenant, Zoë Nightshade." He pointed to Zoë.

"Chiron, it's lovely to see you, too. We will show ourselves to our cabin." We walked along the path to the twelve cabins. I unlocked the door to mine. It was only used on the rare occasion when the Hunters needed somewhere to stay. It glowed silver in the moonlight. Zoë looked around in awe. I'd forgotten she'd never been here before.

"Wow," She whispered. "This place is beautiful. I would be honoured to have a cabin here dedicated to me. You are very lucky Lady Artemis."

"Yes, but you'll freeze if you stand out here any longer. Go inside, you can look around in the morning." We walked into the cabin and Zoë sat on a bed. It most of been comfy, as her expression lightened and she smiled. She hadn't slept in a real bed since she had joined the hunt. I turned around to see all of my hunters fast asleep. Lucia had passed out with no blankets covering her, and she looked freezing in just her thin, silver nightgown. I pulled the covers over her and turned to the other side of the room. Zoë was asleep with the same happy look on her face. I smiled and got into my own bed. I had a feeling we would all sleep well tonight.

***********

In the morning I walked down to the canoe lake. I sat down and put my feet in the water. I sighed. I wasn't used to being so free from responsibility. The girls were away doing their own thing. I heard footsteps behind me and when I turned round I saw Zoë walking toward me.

"Good morning, My Lady. Did you sleep well?" she asked as she sat down next to me.

"I did, thank you. And I suppose you did, too?" I asked.

"Yes. I just took a walk around the camp and I was right last night when I said it was beautiful."

"I know. Would you like to go and find the girls and see what they're doing or do you want to go and meet some of the campers?" I had a feeling she would just want to do her own thing, but her decision shocked me.

"I have already made some friends. They are from the Athena cabin. I have arranged to go and see them in a few minutes."

"That's good, what are their names?"

"Celeste and Tyra. They are both interested in joining the hunt and I am going to help them with their fighting skills."

"Okay, have fun. I will see you when you are done." Zoë turned at ran off to find her new friends. It was very unlike her to mingle with others, but as long as they weren't boys I was ok with it.

Flashback ends:

I smiled to myself. Celeste had joined the hunt, but Tyra had decided against it. Celeste was one of my best hunters, and being a daughter of Athena she was great at making plans.

"Thalia, go and tell Chiron we are here to collect the hunters. And tell him about Zoë and Bianca. I will get the girls." She nodded and walked toward the big house. I ran to my cabin. I didn't know how to tell them the news. I would just have to say it.


End file.
